


Blue is the warmest colour

by spookyjim



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Long, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musicians, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjim/pseuds/spookyjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh didn't know the cosmetics store would give him two for the price of one. He didn't know he'd be going home with a warm blue hair dye and the friendship of a squeaky-toned boy, Tyler. Turns out he was actually talented when his voice screamed out. Sometimes quiet is violent but pandemonium has never seemed more settling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue is the warmest colour

"It would look better on me then her."  
"Blonde doesn't suit you."  
"I need to impress him."  
"Wait-..no, let me start again."

Josh hated it, most of all, the fact that guys never bought hair dye at the cosmetics store. Women constantly bustled in and out, sometimes just checking up on a friend who worked there. How would he know? Well, Josh liked to visit often. He wasn't a fan of the 'go,go' lipsticks that lasted 16 less hours then the label said, or the mascara that would make your eyelids so heavy you'd come off as a panda. No, he liked the main isle, full of tall men with their electric coloured hair hitting forward, surfacing the lightning blue plastic. That was how he liked to imagine himself: bright hair, muscles and some magic to make himself handsome. Then he could attract some cool dude who wanted to jam with him, eat at taco bell or fall into a dark void, resting in the middle of his cd ridden bedroom. 

He shuffled again, sneakers squeeking on the tile; girls nearby slowly extending there distance. What hair colour this time? The one that drained his hair to grey after a week or the decent one that shot up brown from the roots - forming a fairly stable, wavy, mohawk. When he tried white, his colledge class mistook him for a middle-aged santa, trying blonde was a no go - Josh didn't rock the 'surfer boy' vibe. And pink made him ill, he didn't even like candy floss, let alone hair that looked considerably edible. 

The mirror above the counter looked longer then usual; now he could see the full length of his face, drained. Darn, was shopping for diluted liquid always this hard? What about past generations? Did cavemen ever attempt to dip their heads in lava or bogs and hope it would turn another colour; it would surely singe. Then again, the whole percentage of them probably had tried that once, out of stupidity. Josh would eventually get to tick that task off himself, out of boredom. 

He felt his hand edging closer to the two dollar grey dye. How ashamed Gandalf would be if he refused this incredible discount. 

"Not today." Josh whispered to himself. 

"Excuse me sir, can i help?" 

He ignored the voice. He was probably hearing things. He didn't like Gandalf, let alone gollum reaching at him in his nightmares with his slimy fingers. He let the breathing in his mind subside before he turned to check how clear the checkouts were. If he could avoid all interaction, his day would be enlightened with loneliness, or tranquility as he liked to rename it. 

He turned, eyes glazed over, only to meet a stare with one of the staff. Damn, did he say something out loud...

"Sir?" Josh fixed his vision so he could see the guy with the squeaky voice properly. It sounded like someone had fitted his vocal chords with a helium baloon. His face certainly didn't fit his tone.  
When Josh stepped back, so he wasnt touching noses with the guy, he felt his face burning. His faded pink hair had now turnt the colour of his cheeks, the mirror he turnt to depicted. 

God, he was cute. His brown hair didn't have to be gelled to perk up; his tanned skin didn't have to be worked up in a sun bed to shine so naturally. Fuck, he'd been messed with. He came here today to ruin his hair, not bump into a guy that had destroyed any communicative skills he originally had. 

The boy moved around him, clothed denim sleeves brushing against Josh's arm. He gulped again - so much in five minutes he could of been deep-throating a water bottle. 

"What colour were you thinking of?" 

Agh, right, he wasn't thinking at all. 

"Well, a colour that's not me...." The counter appeared further; he could feel the boy grinning to himself "Um. No....uh, i mean w-"

"Something rad?" His fingers fiddled with the boxes on the shelf, arranging them, co-ordinated. Simplistic but conventional. 

"Yeah! You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well blue is rad." His hand reached further back to grab at the crippled box. "Its like a tidal wave made from chocolate brown locks."

Josh felt through his hair. He smiled at the mirror. He'd never felt this good about blue. It was the colour of his bedroom,t-shirt,childhood tricycle and the boys whole outfit. It was best if he didn't scream out loud at the current time. This guy had made him loose it.

"So your satisfied?" His squeaky voice asked, Josh's hands now frantically twisting the box at all different angles, smiling furiously.

"You know what? I've never felt better." His hand rose up, waving goodbye. How come his hair now felt like silk? How come the really chatty, annoying girl at the checkouts looked and seemed better?

"Here you go sir?" She looked down at the dye as Josh grabbed it. "Did you find everything you wanted?"

Everything, and more.

He hummed.

"Okay....bye."

"Bye!" Josh felt his feet drag him through the doors, hearing the denim clad boots of the cute boy chase after him.

"Hey." Josh turned, the guy looking up at him. "Show me it when it's done?"

"Sure....um." He shifted on two feet.

"Tyler." The boy chimed, fingers flicking at the buttons on his shirt. 

"Josh." He shouted back over the hustle of busy staff. Why did he have such a cute face and name? Why was the sky blue? Sometimes quiet is violent but pandemonium had never seemed more settling.


	2. That boy who messes with his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's only dying his hair, but he guessing Tyler would like to watch him do it.

The bathroom seemed smaller now, much like how distorted he was seeing everything else. Maybe he was just tired; brain lag always seemed to kick his vision out of place.

Josh took another sip from the cup of tap water. Did all of this shit feeding into his cup have to look like rancid dust?   
It had been fifteen minutes. Three more till he could wash his hair again and let the blue sit there, frizzy and wet. It looked pretty rad so far, but he knew that bolt of blue would soon fade; almost like society had a hate towards eye-blinding colours.

Josh kind of wished someone was doing it for him. Their hands running through his hair; god that feeling felt good. Josh wished it wasnt just himself to talk to constantly. He only had the boys in colledge: Pete,Patrick,Andy and Joe. Hey, they were funny and nice to hang with, give or take the exception of Pete's lip suction skills he had on Patrick and Andy's scary-deep scare, they actually kept him sane in the sense he wasn't losing all hope in humanity. 

Two minutes left.

Then again, were they that great.Sheesh, when would he stop contradicting himself? After all, it would've been better if he was blatant with them, Tyler had always been better, even throughout the past year he would walk past him in the cosmetics store and not notice him. He probably did once; buying some shitty mens perfume or skittles (in the newly-stocked sweets section) for Hayley, knowing he could snack on them with her during a film night on global warming or something else which made him wander why in the hell he'd want to know crap like that. 

One minute.

Josh picked up the shower head for the second time, feeling the silver rings twist around his wrist as he lent over the bath to rinse the extracts off. The dye pooled slowly under his head, trailing to the plug hole, a bright lake blue. His eyes closed for a second, he rarely got pampering time. Did Tyler do this? Had Tyler dyed his hair before? Josh painted an image in his head. Tyler with pink hair. Tyler painting his nails. Tyler in a hot tub - wait. No...way too suggestive! 

What if he ever invited him round his. Josh would totally freak out. It would be like eating at Taco Bell where they offer no toppings. Exactly how he'd feel. What's the point when you can't bite into a meaty taco that is four times its normal size?

The blue soon dissapeared, and so his thoughts faded away. The steaming water no longer felt like a soft palm massaging his scalp but a harsh slap to the back of his neck; time to stop. He reached for the towel and moved along the hallway. His flat felt like a cage. It was so small for its price, he deserved better considering he owned a huge drumset that needed to be cared of instead of crowded in a small room where the plastering was cracking at all sides. It kind of fitted better though; a tall man-child living in a run down flat. It gave him a better aim when he was angry just to hit the wall straight instead of doing a leap of faith to get there, the eventuality being him attacking thin air. 

Maybe if Tyler came here they could play hide-and-seek. He would never win, but maybe the other boy would have the instinct to just hide outside, get away from him as soon as possible. As far away as he could. If he started to like him properly it could hurt him. Josh wasn't wasn't exactly stable but did Tyler look all okay? Maybe they both had a tear in their heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> this fan fiction will be around 30+ chapters and be updated twice (or so) a week!  
> Hope your looking forward to it.  
> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
